Datsik
Datsik (often stylized as DatsiK) is the alias of Troy Beetles, a Dubstep DJ and music producer from British Columbia, Canada. He frequently works with fellow Canadian dubstep producers Excision and Downlink. His first release was in the spring of 2009. Like fellow producers Excision and Downlink, the methods he uses to create his sounds is often the source of great debate among the dubstep community Biography Beetles was born on the 9th of June 1988 in Kelowna, British Columbia, Canada. He began producing dubstep after hearing Excision (Jeff Abel) perform at Shambhala electronic music festival in 2008. Soon afterward the two began collaborating and had several releases in 2009 and 2010. He performs internationally including at Starscape 2010 in Ft. Amstead park, Baltimore, MD and continues to produce music in Canada. In 2009 Datsik had several number one releases on Beatport. He has remixed and collaborated with artists such as The Crystal Method, Noisia, Wu-Tang Clan, and Diplo, and has performed with Steve Aoki, Rusko, Bassnectar, Skream , DJ Craze and Nero , among others. Beetles cites a wide range of musical inspirations, including Wu-Tang Clan members RZA and Method Man. He has described his sound as "dark and robotic," while trying to remain "funky and gangster" and "dirty." Beetles' artist name "Datsik" was inspired from his former Xbox Live gamertag. He released his debut album Vitamin D, on Dim Mak Records on April 10, 2012. The album features 12 songs, as well as appearances from Downlink, Z-Trip, Infected Mushroom, Jonathan Davis, Messinian, and Snak the Ripper. In February 2012 Datsik made up his own record label Firepower Records. He already signed Dubstep producers like Getter, AFK and DKS. In March 2018, multiple women came out with accusations of sexual assault, which Beetles denied. This resulted in Datsik cancelling all shows on his tour that year, as well as backlash from the public, which included some of the producers he's collaborated with or have had close ties to in the past. This effectively ruined his reputation in the bass music scene. He stepped down from his label Firepower Records and the label handed over all operations and creative direction to Sharra Grace. Even though no definite proof was found or any lawsuit were filed against Troy for sexual assault, Datsik's legacy ended that night. It is unknown if Datsik will return to producing in the future. Songs Nuke 'Em EP, Rottun Recordings (2009) # Nuke 'Em # Retreat Havoc (2009) # Havoc Apples (2009) # Apples Jenova Project (2009) # Jenova Project Boom EP, Rottun Recordings (2009) # Boom (feat. Excision) # Calypso (feat. Excision) # Game Over (feat. Flux Pavilion) # Crunch (feat. Flux Pavilion) Fathom, Rottun Recordings (2009) # Fathom Swagga / Invaders, EX7 (28/9 2009) # Swagga (with Excision) # Invaders (with Excision) An-ten-nae Presents Acid Crunk Vol. 2, Muti Music (26/10 2009) * Southpaw Texx Mars EP, SMOG (10/11 2009) # Galvanize # Texx Mars (with 12th Planet) Gizmo / Gecko, Basshead, (17/11 2009) # Gizmo # Gecko Downlink - Ignition EP, Rottun Recordings (18/11 2009) * Against The Machines (with Downlink) 3 Fist Style, Basshead (2010) # 3 Fist Style # 3 Fist Style (Serum Remix) Firepower / Domino, Rottun Recordings (2011) # Firepower # Firepower (Levela Remix) # Domino King Kong, Subhuman (2011) # King Kong (with Bare) Chaosphere - Eradicate EP, Rottun Recordings (2011) * Eradicate (with Chaosphere) Hydraulic / Overdose, Rottun Recordings (2011) # Hydraulic # Overdose Pick Your Poison, Mad Decent (2011) # Pick Your Poison (with Diplo, Kay) No Strings Attached EP, Circus Records (2011) * Sting (with Downlink) ill.Gates - The Ill.Methodology, Muti Music (2011) * Eviction (with ill.Gates) Excision - X Rated, mau5trap Venture Limited (2011) * 8 Bit Superhero (with Excision) * Deviance (with Excision) Subvert - Crazy EP, Rottun Recordings (2011) * Heart Stopper (with Subvert) Lightspeed, OWSLA (2012) # Lightspeed (with Kill The Noise) Vitamin D, Dim Mak (2012) # Annihilate # Fully Blown (feat. Snak the Ripper) # Syndrome (feat. Downlink) # Bonafide Hustler # Evilution (with Infected Mushroom) (feat. Jonathan Davis) # Need You # Don't Feel Right # Light The Fuse # Complete Control # Punisher (feat. Downlink) # Napalm (feat. Messinian) # Double Trouble (feat. Z-trip) Truth - Evil In the Woods EP, SMOG (2012) * No Chance (with Truth) Truth - Love's Shadow (2012) * Too Late (with Truth) (feat. Yayne) Cold Blooded EP, Firepower Records (2013) # Cold Blooded # Automatik (feat. Messinian) # Machete (feat. Snak the Ripper, Young Sin) # Juicebox # Too Late To Say No # Vindicate (feat. Excision) # Release Me Getter - I Want More, Firepower Records (2013) * Lose Focus (with Getter & The Frim) (feat. Snak the Ripper) Let It Burn, Firepower Records (2013) # Let It Burn # East Side Swing # Hold It Down (feat. Geogia Murray) # Scum # Buckshot # Oxygen (feat. Zyme) # Glock Burst (feat. Getter) # Closer To The Sun (feat. Bais Haus) # Athena # All Or Nothing Protohype - Speak No Evil EP, Firepower Records (2013) * Murder Style (with Protohype) BAR9 - Brave New World, Never Say Die Records (2013) * Droid (with BAR9) DKS - Deep End EP, Firepower Records (2013) * Deep End (with DKS) Getter - Thriller EP, Firepower Records (2013) * Hollow Point (with Getter) Mishap and Phonik Ops - Colouring Outside the Lines (2014) * Masterless Assassins (with Mishap and Phonik Ops) Terravita - Rituals, Firepower Records (2014) * Losing Control (with Terravita) Barely Alive - Internet Streets, Disciple (2014) * Candy Kids (with Barely Alive) Bear Grillz & Friends, Firepower Records (2014) * Drop That Low (with Bear Grillz) Protohype - Encore EP, Firepower Records (2014) * Zero (with Protohype) Wickedest Wobble (2014) # Wickedest Wobble (with Bryx) MUST DIE! - Death & Magic, OWSLA (2014) * Zipper (with MUST DIE!) (feat. Ragga Twins) Down 4 My Ninjas EP, Firepower Records (2014) # Katana (feat. Mayor Apeshit) # Get Smashed (with DJ Paul) # No Requests (feat. KRS-One) # Astronomical (feat. Walt Grizzly) # When They Drop (with Twine) Bear Grillz - The Unbearable EP, Firepower Records (2015) * Triple Threat (with Bear Grillz & Twine) (feat. General Jah Mikey) The Blastaz, Disciple & Firepower Records (2015) # The Blastaz (with Barely Alive) # The Blastaz (with Barely Alive) (Diskord Remix) Shellshock Legends, Firepower Records (2015) * Turf Wars (with Protohype & Init) * Troynado * Fuck Off (with Bear Grillz) Smoke Bomb, Ultra (2015) # Smoke Bomb (feat. Snoop Dogg) Darkstar EP, Firepower Records (2016) # Tantrum (feat. Trinidad James) # Let 'em Know (feat. Armanni Reign) # No Mind (with Soltan) # Get Back # Darkstar (feat. Travis Barker & LIINKS) # Feel Gold (with Zack The Lad) Protohype - Puppy Crew, Firepower Records (2016) * Dubs & 50's (with Protohype) Shellshock Kamikaze, Firepower Records (2016) * Party In The Sewer (with 12th Planet) (feat. Elan) Excision - Virus, Rottun Recordings (2016) * Harambe (with Excision & Dion Timmer) Sensei EP, Firepower Records (2016) # Sensei # Nasty (with Virtual Riot) # Wreckless (feat. AD) # Just Saiyan' # Fly Low (feat. Lox Chatterbox) # Redemption (with Excision) # Gravity (with Zack The Lad) Shellshock Annihilation, Firepower Records (2017) * Katana VIP Monster, Firepower Records (2017) * Monster (feat. 1000volts) Master Of Shadows, Firepower Records (2018) # Pressure Plates # Warriors of the Night (with Virtual Riot) # Bad Behavior (with Ganja White Night) (feat. T. Rabb) # Ronin Riddin (with Jphelpz) # You've Changed # Freakuency (with Virtual Riot) # Find Me (with Dion Timmer & Excision) Carbin - The Formula EP, Firepower Records (2018) * League (with Carbin) Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Drum and Bass Artists Category:Artists Category:Grime Artists